First consider the expression for: the sum of $9$ and the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the product of $-9$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $-4x$ $-4x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-4x + 9) = \color{orange}{-9(-4x+9)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(-4x+9)}$ $-9(-4x+9)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-4x+9)+4$.